Springs
Springs 'is a ''Golden Retriever with Dark Yellow on the Bottoms of his Paws. When he Joins the PAW Patrol his Main Primary Purpose job is to be a Time Traveler Informational Pup. Springs may look like a cute, Friendly, and a caring pup but if a Pup/People gets on his bad side he'll attack and he doesn't back down easily. The only thing to make him stop attacking and bitting you is doing one thing ......" The Chicken Dance ". 'He really loves doing his Time traveling job. He would rush with things so he could Time travel and have some fun. But when Springs join the PAW Patrol and becomes the Time Traveler Informational Pup, and when he's needed for a job, he dose it Serouisly knowing if he messed up, the Person/(or) Pups Past/Present/(or) Future could be in danger. He loves all his new friends/New Family, Time traveling, and his Town. But he can't stay many long. Since he time travels alot helping others improve or gives them advice to improve their Present, helps fix their Past or Future. But Springs fears the end of the World, Bee's and Hornets, that his Time periods could mess up or be in danger and, fears his new friends being hurt or in danger. But he can get a bit emotional because how he lost his parents. But he tries to fake a happy smile when he's around his friends because he doesn't want them to worry about them. ( He's also allergic to Peanuts ). When Springs was a little Pup he lived in Hawaii with his Mom and Dad. But when a tsunami happens and washes out killing his Parents he tries to bring them back. A year later he learns about time Traveling and starts to like and enjoy it. He then goes to the Past to try to save his Parents but he doesn't Succesed and failed. He made a Solid promise that he would help People and Pups keep their Present, Past, and Futures Safe so nothing would happen wrong like what happened to his parents. He keeps traveling helping alot off People and Pups improve their Pasts and help give advice to improve their Presents. And even check out their Futures. But when he comes across to the PAW Patrol and hearing that they want to see their Future Springs helps them with that and opens up a time traveling portal to their Future. Ryder and the others are super impressed and makes him the PAW Patrol's first very own Time Traveling Informational Pup. And he even goes with them to the Future and when the Future is in danger he helps them fix it with his Traveling skills and know how's. '''None Right Now (Requests are open! ) ' As it says above in the Introduction, Springs is a Golden Retriever with Dark yellow on the bottom of his Paws. And he has Green eyes. Before when he met the PAW Patrol he had a Dark Blue collar. But when he joined the PAW Patrol he has a Green Collar with a Badge that has a symbol of a Clock and the Background color Light-Green. 'Pup pack Tools - ' * Metal Claw * Mega-phone * Net (to stop bad People/Pups from them stopping the PAW Patrol fix time periods) * Time travel Remote * Spar Mechanical Parts (to fix things Time travel related) * Screwdriver, hammer, Multiply tool pack (to help fix's things) * Time travel Tablet 'CatchPhrases - ' * " When you have time period trouble, count on me to help you on the double! " * " Time travel saver coming through! " '' * ''" Time crooks wont stop me! " * " Time doesn't stop themselves! " 'By Me: ' Present Gen. Pups go to the Future. Future Gen. '' '''By Others: ' ''Present Gen. '' ''Future Gen '' Category:Dragons19's OC's